One handshake
by Partyperson12
Summary: Marshall has a secret that he can't hold on to. When he reveals this secret to Barney, what will change?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This be my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy it because i enjoyed writing it! I would love some review and tips if you got some in that brain of yours!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Himym because i don't now How i met YOUR mother. Eat pie.**

**Barney's POV:**

People feel bad for me just because I don't have "parents" or "relatives." I mean who needs them; they don't do anything to help you or give you advice when you get rejected by a girl. But I'm awesome, so who cares!

**Marshall's POV:**

I had a secret. A deep one. I felt bad that I had to keep it from everyone, well not Lily. This secret was about Barney. Every time I saw him, the secret ran through my mind, and I couldn't keep myself from keeping it inside. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to tell him, and that day was going to be today.

We all met at the bar after work, and ordered food. I asked Lily and she said that maybe it was the right time.

"Hey guys, I have something I have to tell you."

I looked over at Lily, and she nodded.

"So, I was bored at work one day, and decided to search up some Stinson history. And it turns out that somebody in our company has a relation to you. A blood relation."

Barney froze. Ted froze. Robin choked on her drink and said. "Wait. What?"

"Yea, it's true. He's the guy who works at the PR offices. He's been there for quite a while, I don't know why we never noticed him."

Barney couldn't move, he just got up and left.

We didn't see him for a couple of days, then one day he came to work. I hurried to his office and asked him what happened. He replied, "Nothing, don't worry Marshall."

At this time I had had it with Barney! I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the PR departments

"CAREFULL MARSHALL! This is imported from Italy. It wasn't easy to get it!"

I found his relative and said, "Barney Stinson, meet Jason Black. Jason Black meet Barney Stinson. He is your uncle's son, who died 3 years ago. He was taken into foster because the mom wasn't fit to take care of him. Now his last name is Black, not Stinson."

**Barney's POV**

I was mad at Marshall for tugging on my suit. But when he introduced me to Jason, my mind blanked. Marshall left leaving us alone to process what just happened.

He was short, dirty blond, with blue eyes. He looked like Stinson material, but didn't have the dressing sense for it. He couldn't possibly related to me.

But, he's my blood cousin, according to Marshall An actual relative. I couldn't believe it. Then he spoke, "Barney? My father had mentioned you before he passed away. Hi, I'm Jason. And whatever that random dude said was true. I am in foster care, and I did have to change my last name." He stuck out his hand waiting for a handshake.

I raised my hand slowly trying to process what just happened. Once it met his, I just felt happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue the story because I got over excited with reviews, and I had something cooking in my mind. I pretty much LOVE you if you had anything to do with this story. Whether it is a review, a favorite, or anything. Sorry this is a bit short, I will try my best to update soon! Thank you everyone!**

**O and special shout out to sox1996! She was my first reviewer, and her stories are amazing! So you should check her out whenever you have time!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HIMYM, I only own the Crunchwrap I am eating currently!  
**

Barney's POV:

We all met up at the bar that night. It started out somewhat awkward because everyone wanted me to start talking about that Jason kid. I didn't know what to say, I mean had just met him. What was I supposed to do?

"So Barney! How was your day," Ted said, trying to sound oblivious to the fact that I had been gone for several days

"Fine! Thanks for asking," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you sure nothing important happened," Ted asked like a 3-year old getting a present.

"Well, there is a hot new intern,"

Ted stared at me like I was talking gibberish.

"Alright. I met _him_ and… I highly doubt he's related to me,"

Everyone let out a groan, and I spoke again, "What? He has no dressing style or the decency to groom his hair."

"He looked like every other young worker in our office!" Marshall spoke with a sigh, "Look Barney, you have got to be kidding me! He looks like you. You can't just assume that he has no connection to you just by meeting him once. You shook his hand then turned around and walked away like a wussy. That's right, A WUSSY! I bet you're just scared of the fact that he'll move out of your life like every other Stinson"

Why did Marshall have to constantly give me speeches?

"You know what Marshall? I will tell him to go get coffee with me and we will get to know each other. If that is what you really want."

Marshall gave me a look that said You better. He picked up my phone and picked something out of his pocket. He threw both items at me and told me to give him a call.

I dialed his number, and the ringing felt like forever until I heard a voice on the other end

_Hello?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO! I am trying my hardest to update this a lot, but I am working on a different story. And that story is the actual story I was gonna publish first. I can't wait to publish the first chapter! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Himym is not mine. If it was, I would brag I get to see all those awesome people who make the show everyday! My mouth is dry.  
**

Barney's POV:

I froze. What was I supposed to say? I ran off the other time. What am I saying? I'm Barney Stinson, nothing scares me!

I cleared my throat and spoke. " Hey Jason!" I tried to say in a happy tone but failed, "umm, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee before work."

I stretched the collar of my dress shirt, feeling it constrict my airways. Everyone was staring at me like I had lost my tooth for the first time. I'm not a little kid, geez guys.

"_Yea, totally I'll pick you up before work. I know this great little place for coffee. Let's say around 7?" _he replied.

"Okay," Was all I said before I heard a click.

I was excited, but I felt sweat appearing on my face. Barney doesn't sweat, or feel nervous? Could that be what it is? Nahh. I heard the doorbell rang and ran to it like it opportunity was knocking. Awww yeaa, I said it. I opened the door and say Jason waiting in the hall.

"Hey Jason!" I said, trying my hardest to hid my nervousness and to sound casual.

"Hey Barney! Are you ready to go?" He replied.

"Yea, let's head out." I closed the door behind and followed him out.

Jason's POV:

We both headed to the car. I could sense Barney was nervous, but I couldn't blame the guy, I was the only real blood relation he had.

I drove to the little coffee shop I discovered not too long ago. It was great, and I knew Barney was going to love it!

I made a turn on the intersection and my life flashed before my eyes.

I hadn't seen it coming. I looked left and right to make sure there were no cars coming. When I was sure the coast was clear, I continued to make the turn. But this car, it just came so fast. I blanked. I didn't know what to do. Barney saw the car coming and quickly put the car into reverse and yelled at me to press the accelerate button. I pressed it and realized we were going backwards, I quickly let go. That car raced past us, and following 2 cops cars.

I stared at Barney. That man sitting in the passenger seat just saved your life. I couldn't move. A police officer pulled up because we were just on the road, in shock. The police officer knocked on my window and said, "Are you guys okay? I saw what happened back there. Good thinking, if you hadn't done that, your lives could have been gone."

"Yea, we are fine officer, and thanks for checking on us." I replied

"If you guys are okay, you might wanna move along, unless you want to end up in an actual car crash."

"Okay, thank you officer." I said, rolling up my window. I put the car in drive, drove cautiously for the rest of the ride.

We arrived at the coffee shop and headed inside.

I ordered a regular black coffee, while Barney ordered a very complicated drink. We sat down with our drinks. It was silent for the first minute, but I decided to be the one to star the conversation.

"So Barney, how was your childhood?"

"Fine," He said stiffly.

Oh gosh, bad question. Come one Jason, think of another question.

"That's good….so you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually. I don't believe in girlfriends. I think they are too clingy ask for too much. I am more of a one-night stand guy…" Barney continued to talk. I think I finally got the one thing that Barney actually likes to talk about. But this couldn't be the only thing. I would have to ask that random dude that introduced us the first day. He continued to give a lecture over girls and their vulnerability. I had a feeling this relationship was off to a good start.


End file.
